Boomerang
'Boomerang '''is a 24/7 cable network spin-off of Cartoon Network owned by Turner Broadcasting Company. The channel was originally a block on Cartoon Network from 1992 to 2004. Boomerang currently airs a variety of series from original programming to ended programs and classic Hanna-Barbara series. As of February 2015, approximately 43.6 million households (37.5% of those with television) receive the channel. History As a block (1992-2000) The network orginally premiered on December 8, 1992 on Cartoon Network. It originally aired for four hours every weekend, but the block's start time had changed frequently. The Saturday block moved to Saturday afternoons, then back to the early morning, and the Sunday block moved to Sunday evenings As a "looping" network (2000-2004) Once Boomerang launched as its own channel, on-air promotions for the channel aired at the end of every program within the Cartoon Network block, in attempt to increase visibility for Boomerang. In October 2004, all of the older programming on Cartoon Network, including ''Looney Tunes, Baby Looney Tunes, and shows from Hanna-Barbera migrated to Boomerang. On October 2 and 3, 2004, nearly four months after the relaunch of Cartoon Network, the Boomerang programming block was replaced with the then-debuting Adult Swim. During its looping format, which lasted through December 26, 2004, its broadcast day began at 8 a.m. (Eastern Time), with programming being repeated three times a day in eight-hour blocks. Monday through Thursdays featured a variety of half-hour and hour-long animated series; "monthly feature" cartoons were shown all day on Fridays, in which one cartoon was featured for each Friday of a given month for 24 consecutive hours. New focus as a variety network (2005-2014) Once Boomerang launched as its own channel, on-air promotions for the channel aired at the end of every program within the Cartoon Network block, in attempt to increase visibility for Boomerang. In October 2004, all of the older programming on Cartoon Network, including Looney Tunes, Baby Looney Tunes, and shows from Hanna-Barbera migrated to Boomerang. On October 2 and 3, 2004, nearly four months after the relaunch of Cartoon Network, the Boomerang programming block was replaced with the then-debuting Adult Swim. Boomerang consisted with an everyday lineup of older reruns of classic anthology series such as The Popeye Show, Tom and Jerry, The Bob Clampett Show, ToonHeads and programs formerly seen on Boomerang such as Super Globetrotters. Announced rebrand and schedule change (2014-2015) On February 4, 2014, as part of the company's 2014 upfronts, Turner Broadcasting announced that Boomerang would become advertising-supported, and seek additional international distribution. Rebrand and future (2015-present) On January 19, 2015, the U.S. version of Boomerang was relaunched as part of a global rebranding effort and will offer original programming for the first time; the relaunched channel will continue to emphasize its archival programming but with a greatly increased emphasis on the archive's most popular brands and an explicitly family-friendly approach, in the hopes that Boomerang can become a "second flagship" on par with the main Cartoon Network channel. On October 5, 2015, Boomerang launched its first original programs and first-run aquired series in a new weeknight block. On June 27, 2016, Boomerang started removing some of it Programming * See also: List of programs broadcast by Boomerang and List of programs formerly broadcast by Boomerang